Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Anime Complete Guide: Millennium Memory
June 24, 2016 | isbn = | isbn-13 = | length = | price = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Anime Complete Guide: Millennium Memory is a guide to the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It came with a promotional card, Dartz's "Divine Serpent Geh". Contents ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' This section contains information on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime. It is divided into the following sections "Illustration Gallery", "Complete Guide", "Material Collection", "Creators Works", Creators Interview" and "Story Titles & Staff Lists" Complete Guide Characters * Yugi Mutou * Dark Yugi * Katsuya Jonouchi * Anzu Mazaki * Hiroto Honda * Ryo Bakura * Ryuji Otogi * Shizuka Kawai * Sugoroku Mutou * Mai Kujaku * Seto Kaiba * Mokuba Kaiba * Isono * Dark Bakura * Shadi Story 1: Duelist Kingdom * Pegasus J. Crawford ** Cyndia * Insector Haga * Dinosaur Ryuzaki * Bandit Keith * Ryota Kajiki * Ghost Kotsuzuka * Mr. Crockets * Labyrinth Brothers Story 2: Domino City Battles * Rebecca Hopkins * Arthur Hopkins * Princess Mary Story 3: Battle City (part 1) * Marik Ishtar * Dark Marik * Ishizu Ishtar * Rishid * Rare Hunter * Pandora * Doll * Esper Roba * Mask of Light * Mask of Darkness * Step Johnny * Jean-Claude Magnum Story 4: Virtual World * Noah Kaiba * Big 5 * Gozaburo Kaiba Story 5: Battle City (part 2) Story 6: Doma the Dark Organization * Dartz ** Ironheart ** Chris ** Iona * Gurimo * Rafael * Amelda ** Mirko * Valon Story 7: KC Grand Prix * Leonhart von Schroider * Siegfried von Schroider * Vivian Wong * Mask the Rock Story 8: Pharaoh's Memory * Atem * Akhenamkhanen * Shimon Muran * Bobasa * Hasan * Bakura, King of Thieves * Isis * Shada * Seto ** Kisara * Mahad ** Mana * Karim * Akhenaden * Zorc Necrophades Story 9: Ceremonial Battle OP&ED Material Collection This section contains lineart for the following: Characters * Yugi Mutou * Dark Yugi * Katsuya Jonouchi * Anzu Mazaki * Hiroto Honda * Ryo Bakura and Dark Bakura ** Bakura's father * Sugoroku Mutou * Seto Kaiba ** Kaiba Impersonation Master * Mokuba Kaiba * Pegasus J. Crawford ** Cyndia * Mai Kujaku * Shadi * Insector Haga * Dinosaur Ryuzaki * Ryota Kajiki * Bandit Keith * Labyrinth Brothers * Rebecca Hopkins * Arthur Hopkins * Big 5 * Ryuji Otogi ** Otogi girls * Princess Mary * Marik Ishtar * Dark Marik * Ishizu Ishtar * Rishid * Rare Hunter * Esper Roba * Mask of Darkness and Mask of Light * Pandora * Isono * Doll * Noah Kaiba * Gozaburo Kaiba * Dartz ** Ironheart, Chris and Skye * Gurimo * Amelda * Valon * Rafael * Leon von Schroider * Siegfried von Schroider * Vivian Wong * Barry Ginger * Ethan Shark * Jafar Shin * Atem * Siamun Muran * Hasan * Bobasa * Mahad * Akhenamkhanen * Mana * Seto * Shada * Isis * Akhenaden * Karim * Bakura, King of Thieves * Kisara * High Priest of Darkness Monsters * Black Magician * Black Magician Girl * Daemon's Summon * Gaia the Dark Knight * Magician of Black Chaos * Chaos Soldier * Exodia the Sealed One * Black Paladin the Super Magical Swordsman * Black Magician Girl the Dragon Knight * Gadgets and Stronghold * Buster Blader * Amulet Dragon * Gandora the Dragon of Destruction * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Flame Swordsman * Time Magician * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Baby Dragon * Gilford the Lightning * Thousand Dragon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Blood Vorse * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Saggi the Dark Clown * Paladin of White Dragon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * Toon World * Toon Daemon * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice * Harpie Lady * Pumpking the King of Ghosts * Barrel Dragon * Great Moth * Hell Poemer the Hell Poet * Lava Golem the Demonic Lava God * Jinzo * Android Psycho Shocker * Amazoness Chain Master * Ouija Board * Death Message * Insect Queen * The Legendary Fisherman * Winged God Dragon of Ra * Giant Soldier God of Obelisk * Heavenly Dragon of Osiris * Orichalcos Shunoros * Guardian Eatos * Guardian Deathscythe * Timaeus * Illusion Magician * Duos * Drake Knight Duos Dragon * The Creator God of Light, Horakhty * Spirit Beast Diabound * Zorc Necrophades Art Set * Duel Disk * Kame Game Shop * Millennium Puzzle * Duelist Kingdom * Pegasus Castle * Domino City * Battle Ship * Duel Tower * Blue-Eyes jet * Alcatraz * Atlantis * Kaiba Dome * Doma Duel Disk Movie Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Believer's Memory'' This section contains information about the film, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. It is divided into the following sections, "Illustrations", "Story", "Character", "Monster", "Design Works", "Draft Sketch" and "Record of Duel". Character * Yugi Mutou * Seto Kaiba * Aigami / Diva * Katsuya Jonouchi * Anzu Mazaki * Hiroto Honda * Ryo Bakura * Ryuji Otogi * Mokuba Kaiba * Sera * Mani * Shadi Shin * Kudaragi and Kudaragi's gang * Sugoroku Mutou * Bakura's father * Isono Monster * Elf Swordsman * Elf Holy Swordsman * Black Magician * Apple Magician Girl * Lemon Magician Girl * Black Magician Girl * Obelisk the Giant Soldier God Design Works * Yugi Mutou * Anzu Mazaki * Katsuya Jonouchi * Hiroto Honda * Ryo Bakura * Ryuji Otogi * Bakura fanclub * Sugoroku Mutou * Sanpei * Policeman * Mr. Karita * Otogi's father * Shopping mall mother * Kudaragi's gang * Seto Kaiba * Dark Yugi * Mokuba Kaiba * Duralumin case * Isono * Kaiba Corporation black suits * Valley of the Kings work crew * Kaiba Corporation researchers * Earthport operator * Kaiba Corporation special forces * Aigami / Diva * Aigami (Variation) * Sera * Mani * Shadi Shin * Aigami's friends * Slave merchant * Bakura's father * Elf Swordsman * Elf Holy Swordsman * Black Magician * Apple Magician Girl * Lemon Magician Girl * Black Magician Girl * Giant Soldier God of Obelisk * Space station * Earthport * Shopping mall * Prana Realm * Mortuary temple * Kaiba Land * Kame Game Shop * KC Stadium Record of the Duel * Kaiba VS Dark Yugi * Kaiba VS Aigami * Yugi VS Aigami * Yugi VS Kaiba Category:Books (real world)